dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kim Young Ok
| Imagem=Arquivo:KimYoungOk_180px.jpg | Nome= 김영옥 / Kim Young Ok (Kim Yeong Ok) | CidadeNatal= | Nascimento=05/12/1937 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 김영옥 / Kim Young Ok (Kim Yeong Ok) *'Data de Nascimento:' 05/12/1937 *'Profissão:' Atriz *'Signo:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Casada e um filho Dramas *Miss Hammurabi (JTBC, 2018) *Laughter in Waikiki (JTBC, 2018) cameo *Rich Family's Son (MBC, 2018) *The Most Beautiful Goodbye in the World (tvN, 2017) *Dal Soon's Spring (KBS2, 2017) *All Kinds of Daughters-in-Law (MBC, 2017) *The Man Living in Our House (KBS2, 2016) *My Wife's Having an Affair This Week (JTBC, 2016) *Shopping King Louie (MBC, 2016) *Blow Breeze (MBC, 2016) *You Are a Gift (SBS, 2016) *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) *Reply 1988 (tvN, 2015) *All About My Mom (KBS2, 2015) *Snowy Road (KBS1, 2015) *Rosy Lovers (MBC, 2014) *Marriage Not Dating (tvN, 2014) *Make a Wish (MBC, 2014) *Beyond the Clouds (KBS2, 2014) *Yeon Woo's Summer (KBS2, 2013) *Ruby Ring (KBS2, 2013) *Oh Ja Ryong is Coming (MBC, 2012) *My Love, Madame Butterfly (SBS, 2012) *Haeundae Lovers (KBS2, 2012) *Love, My Love (KBS2, 2012) *K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011) *Just Like Today (MBC, 2011) *Protect the Boss (SBS, 2011) *The Women of Our Home (KBS1, 2011) *All My Love (MBC, 2010) *Gloria (MBC, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *God of Study (KBS2, 2010) *Assorted Gems (MBC, 2009) *Everybody Cha Cha Cha (KBS1, 2009) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) cameo *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Glory of Youth (KBS1, 2009) *Family's Honor (SBS, 2008) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) *New Heart (MBC, 2007) *I Hate You, But It's Fine (KBS1, 2007) *Fly High (SBS, 2007) *The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) *Crazy For You (SBS, 2007) *Dal Ja's Spring (KBS2, 2007) *Miracle (MBC, 2006) *Snow Flower (SBS, 2006) *The Bizarre Bunch (KBS1, 2005) *Land (SBS, 2004) *Old Miss Diary (KBS2, 2004) *Tropical Nights in December (MBC, 2004) cameo *More Beautiful Than a Flower (KBS2, 2004) *Pearl Necklace (KBS2, 2003) *Bodyguard (KBS2, 2003) *Yellow Handkerchief (KBS1, 2003) *Trio (MBC, 2002) *The Maengs' Golden Era (MBC, 2002) *Solitude (KBS2, 2002) *Since We Met (MBC, 2002) *Successful Story of a Bright Girl (SBS, 2002) *Splendid Days (SBS, 2001) *Father and Sons (SBS, 2001) *Her House (MBC, 2001) *Wang Rung's Land (SBS, 2000) *Until We Can Love (KBS2, 1996) Filmes *Snowy Road (2017) *Bean Sprouts (2015) *Makgeolli Girls (2015) *Granny's Got Talent (2015) *Casa Amor: Exclusive for Ladies (2015) *Fists of Legend (2013) *Spring, Snow (2012) *Sunny (2011) *Le Grand Chef 2: Kimchi Battle (2010) *Our School E.T. (2008) *Public Enemy Returns (2008) *Big Bang (2007) *Soo (2007) cameo *Old Miss Diary (2006) *Springtime (2004) *Spring Breeze (2003) *White Valentine (1999) *Robot Taekwon V (1976) *Bear (1959) *Farewell Sorrow! (1957) Prêmios *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' Especial de Um Ato - Atriz (Snowy Road) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Conquista Vitalícia (Protect the Boss) *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Ouro por Atuação em Séries - Atriz (Assorted Gems) *'2005 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Conquista (Old Miss Diary) *'1993 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência - Atriz (Wild Chrysanthemum, Love and Farewell) *'1992 28th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade - Atriz (TV) (Yesterday's Green Grass) *'1979 15th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Grande Premio para Televisão (I Sell Happiness) Links Externos *Profile (nate) *Wikipedia Coreana Categoria:KAtriz